400 Years Different
by Shiki12
Summary: Rasiel tanpa sengaa menemukan sebuah denah tua istananya. ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang memiliki sebuah pintu waktu. Rasiel berhasil melalui pintu itu, tapi apa yang akan ia temukan di balik pintu itu?


**Fanfic crack pairing kedua gw untuk pairing GiottoXRasiel.**

**Seperti sebelumnya, darimana gw dapet nih pairing? Darimana lagi kalo buka role play di twitter gw. Tiaaaaaaaaaaaap hari tiaaaaaaaaaap malem (nggak tiap malem dan tiap hari juga si, intinya sering) pasti nih berdua pacaran deh di twitter *author sembunyi di belakang TYL! Chrome* (kenapa TYL! Chrome? Karna TYL! Chromenya sadis) *author pindah sembunyi di belakang Gamma* (kenapa Gamma? Karna saya Role play sebagai Aria)**

**Cukup basa basi nggak jelasnya (ini efek abis baca buku Poconggg Juga Pocong)**

**Tadi…tadi saya mau ngetik apa? - hilang ingatan sesaat**

**Uda deh langsung ke cerita aja XD enjoooy~**

** btw… idenya dari Narnia 2 hehe…**

**DISCALIMER: KHR BUKAN PUNYA SAYA, KALO KESAMPEAN (in your dream) PASTI UDA BANYAK 6996, 1827, GIOSIEL (?)**

**RATE: FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY RATE MATURE**

**FOR GIOTTO (primogio) AND RASIEL (hayato_v) : HAPPY ANNIVERSARY FOR THE... ini bulan yang keberapa? 3 ya? gw lupa ==a**

**YA INTINYA HAPPY ANNIVERSARY AJA XD**

**SEMOGA KALIAN MAKIN DEKET**

**MAKIN MESRA**

**MAKIN PERATIAN SATU SAMA YANG LAIN **

**Ya makin makin deh (tapi jangan makin sadis ama uke /plak)**

**N'tar kasi tau ya anak kalian siapa /plak **

**Yaya sekian untuk selamatan dan tamaparnya. Enjoy the story**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Rasiel bosen, bukan! Super duper to the extreme bosen dengan kehidupan di istananya. tidak ada kegiatan yang menurutnya menantang, kecuali lempar-lemparan pisau sama dedenya yang super nyebelin itu.

Suatu hari Rasiel, berjalan-jalan di perpustakaannya. Ia sedang membaca tentang sejarah keluarganya yang ternyata sudah sejak turun temurun kembar dan selalu terjadi perang saudara antara kakak dan adik untuk memperebutkan mahkota kerajaan. Ia mengambil sebuah arsip tua, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah gulungan kertas tua yang sudah berwana kuning kecoklatan. Rasiel, membuka gulungan itu. Ternyata itu adalah denah tua istananya itu.

Rasiel mempelajari denah itu dengan baik dan ia menemukan sebuah kamar yang tidak pernah ia temukan.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada ruangan ini. Aku hafal setiap ruangan di rumah ini dan aku tahu aku tidak pernah melihat ruangan ini sebelumnnya"

Ia berusaha mencari kamar itu dan ternyata yang ia temukan adalah sebuah tembok tidak ada pintu di situ. Dengan teliti Rasiel memperhatikan tembok itu dengan seksama, berusaha menemukan sebuah tombol untuk membuka pintu ruang rahasia itu. Tapi ternyata usaha pencariannya sia-sia saja.

Rasiel bersender pada tembok itu. Ia merasa kepanasan, keringat mengalir dari pipi kelehernya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sebuah hembusan angin. Ia tidak tahu awalnya darimana, tapi setelah ia rasakan kembali ternyata hembusan angin itu berasal dari bawah tembok yang ia senderin itu. Rasiel tiduran di lantai ia merasakan sedikit hembusan angin ia mulai menekan-nekan lantai di sekitar tembok itu, tapi tetap saja tidak ada reaksi. Rasiel menyerah, ia berjalan menjauh dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan percobaannya besok saja.

"Apapun yang kulakukan besok tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah membongkar tembok sialan ini!"

Rasiel menatap dinding itu untuk terakhir kalinya, dan ia terbelalak kaget. Ternyata kunci untuk membuka pintu itu ada di depan matanya, tetapi karena ia terlalu dekat ia tidak menyadarinya. Setiap perbedaan 2 meter ada tiang yang menonjol dari tembok sepanjang koridor itu. Dan satu-satunya yang aneh di sini adalah, hanya tembok itu saja yang memiliki perbedaan lebih pendek. Kuncinya terletak pada kedua tiang yang menghimpit tembok itu.

Rasiel mendekat dan ia berusaha untuk mendorong salah satu dari tiang itu, ternyata tiang itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia beralih ke tiang berikutnya, tiang itu dengan mudahnya bergeser ke samping. Dan di baliknya ada sebuah tombol, Rasiel menekannya dan tembok itu berputar 180 derajat dengan membawa serta Rasiel ke ruangan di balik tembok itu.

Rasiel melihat sebuah ruangan besar yang gelap dan sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan hutan yang gelap di sampig istananya yang besar. Rasiel memperhatikan ruangan itu dengan seksama, di situ ada sebuah tempat tidur besar, lemari pakaian dan meja tulis.

Di situ ada sebuah pintu yang terkunci. Rasiel berusaha membuka paksa pintu itu, tapi tidak berhasil. Ia membuka setiap lemari untuk mencari kunci itu. Lemari pakaian itu penuh dengan pakaian jaman kuno sekitar abad 18. Rasiel tidak menemukan kunci itu di situ.

Ia mencari kunci di lemari meja tulis. Tidak susah untuk menemukan sebuah kunci pada lemari meja tulis yang kosong. Pada lemari pertama, Rasiel berhasil menemukan kunci itu.

Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu. Dan aneh begitu pintu itu terbuka, yang ada di hadapannya ada sebuah ruangan yang sangat indah, bersih, dan bergaya abad 18. Rasiel melangkah melalui pintu itu dan pintu itu pun tertutup dengan sendirinya, mengagetkan Rasiel. Tapi ia tetap berjalan.

Ia turun ke lantai bawah, yang ternyata adalah ruangan keluarga dan makan. Rasiel berjalan meuju ke ruang depan. Ia membuka pintu depan dan mendapati orang-orang berpakaian abad 18 berjalan-jalan di situ.

"Wow! Aku tidak menyangka itu adalah sebuah pintu waktu" Rasiel tercengang-cengang.

Tiba-tiba Rasiel tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia berlari kembali ke lantai atas dan menuju ke pintu tadi. Ia membuka pintu itu dan langsung mengenakan pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari pakaian tadi. Ia kembali berjalan melalui pintu, tidak lupa ia mengambil knci pintu itu dan mengantonginya.

Rasiel merasa sepertinya sebuah petualangan baru yang seru akan segera di mulai.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Rasiel berjalan-jalan di kota itu. Orang banyak berlalu lalang, para ibu-ibu memasuki toko baju dan perhiasan. Sementara pada bapak-bapak pergi menuju ke kantor atau memperbincangkan business d kafe bersama dengan teman gobrol mereka. Sebagian dari mereka hanya bersantai sambil membaca Koran dan meminum secangkir kopi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Rasiel ia telah di ikuti oleh 3 orang pria. Rasiel berjalan-jalan hingga ia sampai di sebuah jalan yang lumayan sepi. Rasiel mulai curiga dengan 3 orang pria yang mengikutinya dari tadi. Ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, hingga akhirnya ia berlari, tetapi ketiga pria itu mengejarnya, dan karena ia hanya anak kecil, ia pun cepat terkejar.

Tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang dan ia terjatuh, "Sepertinya kalian sedang 'berburu' heh?" terdegnar sebuah suara yang sangat tenang, tapi mengandung nada ancaman.

Ketiga pengejar tadi langsung ketakutan ketika mereka melihat dengan siapa mereka berhadapan, "Ma-maafkan kami. ka-kami akan segera pergi dari sini" dan mereka pun berlari menjauh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara itu. Suara itu tidak lagi mengandung nada ancaman, tapi sebuah nada yang… lembut? Tidak ada kata-kata untuk menjelaskan nada suara yang indah itu. Rasiel berdiri, walaupun orang itu sudah mengulurkan tangan hendak menolongnya.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa…" Rasiel menoleh dan ia merasa sesat waktu berhenti, Di depannya berdiri seorang pria tampan, dengan rambutnya yang jabrik berwarna pirang. Sepasang mata emas yang memancarkan kehangatan. Aura tenang dan damai yang berada di sekitar pria ia membuat seakan-akan ia adalah… seorang malaikat.

"Mata yang sangat indah" kata Rasiel tanpa sadar.

Pria itu memasang tampang kaget dan bingung, Rasiel menyadari apa yang ia baru saja katakan, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. "A-ah! Ma-maaf. Aku me-mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak" Rasiel hendak pergi tapi di tahan oleh pria itu.

"Maaf, tapi kau bukan dari daerah sini bukan?"

"Memang ini dimana?" tanya Rasiel.

"Kau sedang berada di Italy" Rasiel merasa ingin segera loncat ke mulut ikan hiu seandainya di sana ada ikan hiu. Ia merasa malu karena tanpa sadar mengerti bahasa Italy dan membalas dengan bahasa Italy pula, tetapi ia masih juga bertanya dimanakah ia saat ini. "Kau memang bukan orang sini, tapi aksen Italymu sangat kental. Ayo! Ku temani kau berjalan-jalan. Oh ya! Namaku Giotto, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku… namaku Rasiel."

"Oh! Senang bertemu denganmu Rasiel. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau berjalan-jalan dengan poni menutupi matamu seperti itu?"

Rasiel merasa terhina, "Apakah kau punya masalah dengan poni menutup mata?"

"Oh tentu saja tidak. Maafkan kelancanganku tadi Rasiel. Jadi di manakah kau tinggal?"

"Ummm…" Rasiel menoleh ke sekitarnya. Dan ia sadar ia telah berlari terlalu jauh hingga ia sendiri bingung dimanakah ia tinggal.

"Sepertinya kau telah kehilangan arah pulangmu. Bagaimana kalau kau bermalam di tempatku? Berhubung hari mulai gelap?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Rasiel pun menjawab, "Baiklah. Memang kau tinggal di mana?"

"Hmmm… tempatku dekat sini." Mereka berjalan ke sebuah jalan setapak yang sepi, bisa di bilang hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada di jalan itu. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah mansion besar dengan background hutan, sedang kanan kiri mansion itu penuh dengan taman yang berisi berbagai macam bunga. "Kuharap mereka tidak keberatan aku membawa orang asing."

"Mereka?"

"Yap! Guardian ku. Mereka ada 6 orang nanti akan kuperkenalkan satu persatu padamu." Pria itu tersenyum, dan entah mengapa senyumannya itu membuatnya… tenang dan merasa damai di hatinya. "Baiklah! Selamat datang di Vongola mansion" Giotto membuka pintu mansion itu dan tampaklah 6 orang lelaki. Ada yang duduk dan ada yang berdiri, dan ada 1 orang yang bersender pada tembok di bagian paling belakang ruangan itu.

"Halo G.! Spade, Alaude, Lampo, Asari, dan Knuckle! Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"hmmp!"

"Yo Primo…"

"Ahaha! Kami semua baik-baik saja"

"I'M FINE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Nufufu~ sepertinya kau membawa orang asing, Giotto."

Hanya G. yang tidak menjawab sambutan Giotto. Ia memandang Rasiel dengan tatapan dingin dan curiga dan Giotto menyadari tatapan itu, ia mencairkan suasana dalam ruangan itu, karena tidak hanya G. yang memandang Rasiel dengan dingin.

"Ku kenalkan padamu, Rasiel. Ia adalah orang asing, tetapi bahasa Italynya sangat kental. Tenang ia tidak akan berbahaya."

"Ku harap memang begitu Primo" kata G. dengan nada datar, tetapi pandangan dingin tadi sudah hilang, sehingga ia membuat Rasiel merasa lebih rileks.

**0o0o0o0**

Seminggu sudah lewat sejak Rasiel tinggal dengan Giotto di Vongola mansion. Hubungannya dengan guardian yang lain pun juga baik, terutama dengan Lampo. Lampo mempunyai banyak sekali permainan yang sangat mengasikkan. Suatu hari Giotto tidak pulang, Rasiel merasa khawatir, tetapi kemudian ia menerima surat dari Giotto, bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan akan kembali 2 hari lagi.

Sesuai dengang yang telah Giotto janjikan, ia pulang 2 hari kemudian di tengah malam yang di guyur dengan hujan deras dan ia pun terlihat sangat kecapean. Rasiel saat itu tertidur, ia tidak mendengar bahwa Giotto sudah datang.

"Dimanakah Rasiel?" Tanya Giotto pada G. yang menyambutnya.

"Ia sudah terlelap di tempat tidurnya."

"Bagus! Cepat kumpulkan guardian yang lain. Aku punya sebuah pengumuman penting. Pastikan Rasiel tidak terbangun, karena ia tidak boleh tahu hal ini sama sekali." G. langsung menuju ke kamar para guardian yang lain untuk membangunkan mereka.

Dalam waktu 5 menit, mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat, dengan Lampo yang setengah di seret G.

"Maafkan aku untuk membangunkan kalian di tengah malam. Aku baru saja pulang dari misi dan mendapat panggilan darurat dari para Acroballeno."

Ketika 'acroballeno' di sebut, semua guardian memasang tampang tegang.

"Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengang Rasiel Primo?" tanya G.

"Ya G.! tepat sekali. Ia sebenarnya tidak datang dari jaman kita. Ia datang dari jaman yang akan datang, 400 tahun kemudian dari tahun ini." Semua guardian terdiam. Mereka tahu ini bukanlah persoalan yang mudah.

"Jadi… apa yang para Acroballeno inginkan?" tanya Knuckle memecahkan keheningan yang tegang itu.

"...Mereka ingin agar aku segera mengirim Rasiel balik. Tapi aku tahu bahwa bagaimanapun aku memaksanya ia tidak akan pernah mau balik dan… kunci pintu waktu itu ia yang pengang. Jika kita memaksaya… ada kemungkinan ia akan segera menghilangkan kunci itu."

"Jika ia tidak mau balik apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Lampo.

"Dunia akan hancur karena selama Rasiel tinggal di sini, waktu di temaptnya tidak bergerak, jika Rasiel tinggal di sini terus, waktu yang akan datang di saat ia di sini akan bentrok dengan waktunya yang sedang berhenti.

Kalian tahu bukan… setiap kata, setiap gerakan dapat mengubah masa depan. Jika Rasiel terus berada di sini, masa depannya akan berbeda, tidak hanya dia, tetapi juga masa depan kita."

Giotto tidak pernah memasang tamapng begitu serius, aura di sekitarnya sangat tidak tenang, seakan langit yang sedang mengamuk. Para guardian saling berpandangan, akhirnya G. berjalan mendekati Giotto.

"Primo, sebaiknya kau tidur saa dulu. Kau sudah merasa terlalu lelah setelah segala persoalan dan perjalanan panjang ini." Giotto hanya mengangguk, ia pergi keluar dari kamarnya di ikuti G. dan guardian yang lain menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

0o0o0o0

Paginya Rasiel terbangun. Ia segera menyadari ia belum bertemu dengan Giotto sejak kemarin. Rasiel langsung berlari menuju ke kamar kerja Giotto, tapi G. menahannya dan tidak memperbolehkan Rasiel untuk bertemu dengan Giotto.

"Maaf Rasiel, tapi Giotto sedang sibuk saat ini. Nanti malam ia akan bebas dank au bisa menemuinya nanti"

"Tapi aku—" G. memasang tampang serius dan Rasiel pun langsung diam. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Giotto secara diam-diam, ia pergi ke taman di samping ruang kerja Giotto. Mungkin saja ia dapat melihat Giotto dan mengetahui apa yang membuatnya sangat sibuk di ruang kerjanya. Tapi begitu ia sampai di taman, Spade sudah mendahuluinya dan ia terlihat begitu serius mengurusi taman itu, dan Rasiel tahu jika Spade sudah terlihat seirus tidak ada yang boleh menggangunya kecuali urusan penting. Dan apakah Rasiel memiliki urusan penting dengannya? Tentu saja tidak. Lebih baik ia mencari cara lain untuk bertemu dengan Giotto tanpa ketahuan oleh para guardian yang lain.

Ia tidak bisa masuk tanpa tidak ketahuan G., ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Giotto tanpa ketahuan Spade jika dari taman. Ia mungkin bisa saat makan siang. Para guardian biasanya makan siang bersama-sama. Sambil menunggu jam makan siang Rasiel menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan Lampo.

3 jam berlalu dan karena terlalu asyik bermain dengan Lampo Rasiel lupa untuk makan siang, sehingga saat ia sampai di ruang makan bersama Lampo, Giotto sudah tidak ada. Asari saat itu sedang mencuci piring bekas makan siang.

"Biarku bantu membersihkannya Asari." Kata Rasiel sambil menawarkan bantuan.

"Tentu saja mengapa tidak" Asari memberikan kain untuk mengeringkan piring dan gelas. Rasiel mengelap piring-piring dan gelas-gelas yang masih basah lalu menaruhnya di rak piring. Rasiel menghitung jumlah piring yang di cuci Asari. 4 piring dan 4 gelas sudah di pakai, 2 piring lagi yang masih ada di atas meja adalah milik Rasiel sendiri dan milik Lampo. Tapi berarti jumlahnya hanya 6, ada 1 orang lagi yang belum makan siang.

"Asari, siapa yang makan siang?"

"Oh! Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Giotto biasa makan siang di kamar kerjanya jika sedang sibuk."

"Boleh aku mengantarkan makan siangnya?"

"Maaf, tapi aku rasa Knuckle sudah mengatarkannya untuknya sekarang." Rasiel langsung sedih. Ia belum sempat bertemu dengan Giotto sejak tadi pagi.

"Apakah aku boleh menemaninya selama makan siang?"

"Sebaiknya tidak. Karena Giotto sangat sibuk saat ini. Kau harus mengerti Rasiel." Rasiel sudah menduga jawabannya akan seperti itu. Rasiel merasa sedih karena sesibuk apa pun Giotto ia biasanya masih mau menemaninya dan mengobrol dengannya. Tapi hari ini aneh sekali Giotto sama sekali tidak mau di ganggu, yang lebih aneh lagi, hanya Rasiel saja yang tidak di perbolehkan untuk bertemu dengan Giotto, sedangkan para guardian boleh, hingga samapi tamu yang tidak di duga kedatangannya pun boleh bertemu dengannya.

Rasiel akhirnya menyerah. Bagaimanapun ia nanti malam bisa menyelinap ke kamar Giotto saat guardian yang lain tidur.

0o0o0o0o0

Setelah makan malam Rasiel langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan diam di sana sambil menunggu hingga guardian terakhir masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Begitu guardian terakhir masuk ke dalam kamar, Rasiel perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengendap-endap ke kamar Giotto. Ia mengetuk pintu, tetapi ternyat Giotto tidak menjawab. Rasiel membuka pintu kamar Giotto yang ternyata tidak di kunci. Rasiel belum pernah masuk ke dalam kamar Giotto. Ternyata kamarnya sangat besar, sebuah tempat tidur king size, dan sebuah meja kerja besar yang penuh dengan banyak document-dokument penting bertumpukan di situ, 3 jendela yang sangat besar tebuka tirainya, membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk dan memberikan sebuah aura yang misterius di ruangan itu. Rasiel masuk dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Ia mencari Giotto di tempat tidurnya, ternyata ia tidak berada di sana. Giotto juga tidak berada di meja kerjanya.

Rasiel merasakan sebuah hembusan angin malam, dan itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia menoleh ke arah datanganya angin itu. Matanya pun menangkap sosok Giotto yang tertidur di dekat jendela, Rasiel pun berjalan mendekat.

Wajah Giotto yang disinari dengan cahaya rembulan memberikan kesan damai. Jantung Rasiel berdegub ketika ia melihat wajah Giotto. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuhkannya pada pipi Giotto, tidak sengaja ia membangunkan Giotto dari tidurnya.

"Hmmm… Rasiel?" katanya saat membuka mata.

"Ah! Ma-maafkan aku Giotto. Aku tidak hendak membangunkanmu." Rasiel langsung menarik tangannya kembail.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"…Aku… aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini… jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengendap-endap untuk menemuimu." Rasiel membuang mukanya dari tatapan Giotto. Giotto tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Rasiel. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sa—"belum sempat Rasiel menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Giotto menarik tangannya hingga ia terjatuh dalam pelukan Giotto.

"Gi-Giotto… a-apa yang hendak kau lakukan?"

"Temani aku malam ini" bisik Giotto di telinga Rasiel. Membuat Rasiel merinding akibat bisikan dan hembusan nafasnya dt telinganya.

"Ba-baiklah…" setelah Rasiel berkata begitu, Giotto mengangkatnya dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur, Rasiel bingung dengan apa yang hendak Giotto lakukan. Ia berusaha duduk, tetapi Giotto mendorongnya kembali hingga ia tertidur kembali. "Gio— hmmp..."

Giotto mencium bibir Rasiel, membuat Rasiel menjadi lemas, ia tidur tidak berdaya di bawah Giotto. Giotto melepaskan ciuman itu, nafas Rasiel mulai putus-putus. "Giotto… mengapa…"

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu Rasiel" bisik Giotto di telinga Rasiel, ia menjilat telinga Rasiel lalu mengigitnya pelan.

0o0o0o0o0

**Okeh sekian fanfic dari saya. **

**Terimakasih sudah mau membacanya. Please give me your review so that I know is it good or not ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bercanda deng hehehehe *author kabur***

**Silahkan di teruskan**

0o0o0o0o0

"A-aaah~" ia lalu beralih ke bibir Rasiel. Ia mencium bibirnya, kali ini dengan ciuman panas.

"Siel, buka mulutmu." Perintah Giotto pelan. Rasiel perlahan membuka mulutnya, dan Giotto pun langsung menciumnya. Ia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rasiel, menelusuri setiap bagian mulutnya. Ia perlahan mengajak lidah Rasiel untuk ikut bermain. Giotto melepaskan ciuman tadi.

Rasiel pun menyadari bajunya sudah terbuka semua kancingnya, sedangkan Giotto sudah tidak mengenakan kemejanya lagi.

"Gi-giotto… mengapa kau mencintaiku?"

Giotto tertawa perlahan, "Kau adalah seseorang yang special bagiku. Sifatmu, kelakuanmu… dan semua tentang dirimu membuatku merasa senang. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini jika itu bukan karena dirimu Rasiel." Giotto mejilat leher Rasiel lalu beralih ke dadanya dan turun terus hingga ke perutnya, ia tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Rasiel untuk mencerna kata-katanya dengan baik.

"Hnnn~" Rasiel mencengkram seprai dengan kuat.

"Jangan kau tahan desahanmu itu Siel… aku sangat menyukai suaramu saat mendesah seperti itu." Giotto melonggarkan ikat pinggak Rasiel, dan ia melepaskan celananya, meninggalkan Rasiel hanya dengan boxernya. Giotto menyentuhnya di bagian bawah dengan perlahan, membuat Rasiel terlonjak karena sensasi yang di berikan Giotto padanya.

Giotto tertawa perlahan, "kau sangat sensitif di bagian ini Siel" Wajah Rasiel memerah, Giotto menatapnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyibak poninya yang menutupi mata Rasiel. Rasiel langsung menutup rapat matanya. "Buka matamu Siel. Aku ingin melihatnya" dengan suara dalam yang tenang Giotto memerintahkan Rasiel untuk membuka matanya. Rasiel perlahan membuka matanya.

Sepasang mata hijau emerald bertemu dengan mata emas. Giotto tersenyum, "Mata hijau yang indah." Giotto mencium Rasiel sambil menyelipkan tangannya kebalik boxer dan celana dalam Rasiel. Ia melepaskan Boxer dan celana dalam Rasiel sangat cepat, sehingga Rasiel tidak dapat menariknya kembali.

"Hmmmp… hnnn~" Rasie mendesah dalam ciuman Giotto. "ka-kau curang Giotto... haaann… kau masih berpakaian."

"Lepaskan kalau begitu" Rasiel mengulurkan tangannya dan melepas ikat pinggang Giotto, lalu celana panjangnya berikut dengan boxernya. Rasiel belum sempat melespaskan celana dalam Giotto , ia sudah di dorong hingga tidur, Giotto menyentuh Rasiel di bagian bawah lagi, dan tanpa peringatan ia memasukan 'barang' Rasiel kedalam mulutnya.

"Hmmmm~ aaaaah~"

"Merasa nyaman?" Rasiel meangguk pelan. Cengkramannya semakin kuat pada seprai. "Hnnn… Siel…" Giotto membalik Rasiel, ia menjilat punggung Rasiel, membuat Rasiel merinding

"Ahnnnnn~ Gio—ttohhnnn"

Giotto menuang sesuatu yang dingin dan kental, lalu Rasiel merasakan Jari Giotto menelusuri bagian bawahnya.

"A-apa itu Giotto?"

Giotto tertawa perlahan, "kau akan segera tahu nanti" tanpa memberi peringatan apapun Giotto memasukkan jarinya.

"Aaaaah~ Gi-giotto~ hnnn…" Rasiel langsung roboh, tangannya tidak kuat menahan berat badannya sendiri. Ia merasa lemas.

"Kau sangat ketat Siel, aku ingin tahu apakah aku akan muat di sini."

"hnnnn haa—ah! Ten… tentu sa-jaaah~ kau akan… mu—muat" Giotto memasukkan jari yang kedua ke dalamnya. "Hyaaaaah!"

"Apakah kau dapat merasakan jariku di dalam sini Siel?" Giotto berbisik di telinga Rasiel, sementara tangannya yang satu memainkan 'barang'nya dan tangan yang lain berada di dalamnya. Giotto menekan suatu titik di dalam Rasiel,

"AAAH~ Gio—tto haaannn~ se-sesuatu… akan…keluar mmm…"

"Keluarkan saja Rasiel, buat dirimu nyaman." Giotto meremas 'barang' Rasiel dan menekan dalamnya.

"A-AAAH~ ahnnnn…" Rasiel mengeluarkan cairannya, ia pun langsung roboh tengkurap di tempat tidur. Giotto menibannya perlahan. Nafas Rasiel cepat dan putus-putus. Giotto menciumi punggungnya dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda di lehernya. Giotto membalik Rasiel, hingga mereka saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Siel… katakan padaku jika sakit." Giotto perlahan memasuki Rasiel.

"AAAAH! Sakit— nnnnngh" Rasiel memeluk Giotto, air mata mengalir dari mata Rasiel yang terpejam.

"Maaf." Giotto berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkannya dengan perlahan. Akhirnya Giotto sepenuhnya masuk. "boleh aku bergerak sekarang?"

"Haaa… ya…" Giotto mulai bergerak maju mundur, sedangkan cekraman Rasiel semakin lama semakin kuat. "Ha—Haah… HAAAH… gi-giotto… GIOTTO! HAAAAH!" Giotto melihat mengusap air mata Rasiel, lalu memberinya ciuman panas sambil terus bergerak.

Giotto mulai merasakan sesuatu, "Hnnn… Siel… boleh aku aku mengeluarkannya di dalam?"

"Haah… ya…"

"Aaaah…" Giotto mengeluarkannya di dalam Rasiel. Rasiel merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalamnya. "Siel… aku mencintaimu… untuk selamanya." Giotto mencium kening Rasiel dan menatap matanya yang hijau emerald.

"Aku… juga… mencintaimu untuk selamanya." Giotto tersenyum sambil mengusap wajah Rasiel, perlahan ia menarik keluar dari dalam Rasiel. Giotto berpindah ke samping Rasiel dan memeluknya. Tanpa berkata apa pun mereka tertidur pulas sambil berpelukan.

0o0o0o0

Paginya Giotto terbangun dan mendapati Rasiel tidur dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu ia pergi mengambil baju dan mandi. Setelah ia selesai mandi ternyata Rasiel masih tidur. Kali ini tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya, melainkan raut muka serius. Sambil menatap wajah tidur Rasiel, ia melamun.

_Ada hal yang harus ku selesaikan setelah ini dan… itu akan sangat menyakiti Rasiel… _

_Tapi ini demi dunia ini dan masa depannya…_

_Aku harus melakukan tidakan ini… hari ini juga…_

Giotto berjalan keluar dari kamar, ia menuju ke kamar G. ia mengetuk pintunya. "G. ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

G. keluar dan melihat wajah bossnya yang serius ia pun tahu apa yang akan Giotto bicarakan. Ia mempersilahkan bossnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia menutup pintu kamarnya, tetapi sayang pintu itu tidak tertutup dengan benar.

0o0o0o0

Rasiel terbangun saat ia mendengar pintu kamar tertutup. Ia melihat ke sampingnya dan Giotto sudah tidak ada. Rasiel langsung loncat dan ia segera menyadari dirinya terlanjang, hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih yang tidak terkancing sama sekali. Rasiel mengambil celananya, lalu mengancingkan kemeja putihnya. Ia lari keluar dan mengikuti Giotto. Ia melihat Giotto masuk ke dalam kamar G. Rasiel ingin tahu apa yang hendak Giotto lakukan di dalam. Rasiel mendekat dan mendapati pintu kamar G. tidak tertutup dengan rapat. Ia melihat melalui celah pintu, mulutnya jatuh ketika ia melihat apa yang Giotto lakukan di dalam kamar G.

Rasiel melihat Giotto mencium G. dengan cara yang sama dengan ia menciumnya tadi malam. Rasiel berjalan mundur perlahan hingga ia menabrak tembok, kemudian ia berlari ke kamarnya dan menguncinya. Rasiel menutup tirai jendela dan ia masuk ke balik selimut, berjam-jam ia menangis.

0o0o0o0o0

"G. maafkan aku…" Giotto mendorong G. ke tembok dan menciumnya seperti ia mencium Rasiel semalam. G. kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Giotto mendorong dan menciumnya seperti itu. Tapi ia lalu melihat siapa yang sedang mengintip dari pintu kamarnya.

Giotto melepaskan ciuman tadi dan suara kaki berlari di koridor pun terdengar.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya untuk itu?"

Giotto mengusap mulutnya, "Ya" Giotto keluar dari kamar G. dan ia menuju ke kamar Lampo.

"Lampo! Tolong berikan surat ini pada Rasiel." Lampo hanya mengangguk. Giotto berjalan pergi menuju ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di jendela dimana Rasiel menemukannya semalam.

"Maafkan aku Siel…" Giotto memandang langit biru yang mulai menggelap, menandakan hujan yang bentar lagi akan datang. Langit yang marah tetapi juga menangis…

0o0o0o0o0

Ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir, ia tidak keluar saat Lampo memanggilnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala Rasiel untuk kembali saja ke istananya. mungkin di sana ia tidak dapat merasakan seperti yang ia rasakan di situ, tetapi di sana tidak ada rasa sedih seperti ini. Rasa sedih yang meninggalkan bekas luka yang susah untuk hilang...

Rasiel loncat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia masih mengenakan baju semalam, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia lari keluar dari kamarnya dan keluar dari mansion itu. Di depan ia bertemu dengan Lampo.

"Kau mau kemana Rasiel?"

"Aku akan kembali ke rumahku. Sudah saatnya aku pulang" Lampo sedih karena teman mainnya akan pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan memberimu sesuatu" Lampo berlari ke dalam mansion. Tidak lama kemudian ia keluar sambil membawa sebuah amplop. "buka saat kau sudah sampai disana." Rasiel mengambil amplop itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya. Ia memeluk Lampo dan lari menuju ke rumah diamana pintu waktu itu terletak. Rasiel mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu itu. Ia pun melangkah melalui pintu itu dan menguncinya dari sisi yang berbeda. Ia meletakan kembali kunci itu pada lemari meja.

"ini terakhir kalinya aku akan ke ruangan ini" Rasiel berputar dan melihat kamar itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Seketika ia membayangkan kamar Giotto, tetapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia memencet tombol hingga tembok itu pun berputar 180 derajat. Tampaklah koridor istananya. ia berjalan menuju kekamarnya, dan ia menyadari waktu telah berhenti berjalan sejak ia meninggalkan dunianya.

Rasiel cepat-cepat ke kamarnya dan menguncinya, menutup semua tirai jendela kamarnya. Ia menyalakan lampu bacanya dan membuka surat dari Lampo tadi. Ternyata di dalam amlop itu masih ada amplop lagi.

_To my Dearset Rasiel_

Rasiel tidak percaya bahwa di atas amplop itu tertulis namanya dengan tulisan khas Giotto. Ia memutuskan untuk membaca surat itu.

_Rasiel… maafkan aku karena kau telah melihat suatu kejadian yang tidak kau inginkan. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Tapi… kuberitahukan padamu… aku sengaja mencium G. agar kau merasa sakit hati dan pergi dari tempat ini._

_Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kau pergi dari sisiku untuk selamanya. Aku mencintaimu untuk selamanya… ya itu benar dan aku mengucapkan itu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan dirimu. Tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa menggantikanmu. Kau begitu special bagiku aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Segalanya. Senyuman, tawa, suara, warna matamu, hingga desahanmu. _

_aku ingin kau bisa tinggal di sini selamanya tapi takdir berkata lain. Malam itu saat aku pulang terlambat, itu karena aku punya rapat dadakan yang di adakan oleh para tertinggi, mereka memanggilku untuk masalah yang sangat mendesak. Mereka mengetahui bahwa kau datang dari 400 tahun yang akan datang dari waktuku. Jika kau tinggal terlalu lama, sistem waktu di dunia ini akan rusak dan mengakibatkan kekacauan waktu. _

_Rasiel aku tahu kau akan menangis saat membaca surat ini. Alasan aku mencium G. adalah supaya kau pergi dengan kemauan mu sendiri. Aku tahu, bagaimanapun aku memaksamu, kau tidak akan pernah mau pergi. Mungkin yang lebih parah lagi, kau akan merusak kunci pintu itu. _

_Kuberitahu sesuatu Siel… aku tidak peduli berapapun perbedaan umur kita. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau pikirkan tentang diriku saat kau membaca surat ini. Tetapi aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu. Dan aku mencintaimu selamanya tidak peduli jika kita memiliki beda umur 400 tahun, dan aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak memaafkanku aku akan selamanya sayang padamu dan akan selalu untuk selamanya mencintaimu. _

_You are my the most precious treasure for me_

_Dan… satu hal lagi… kami mengikutimu dan ketika kami menemukan pintu waktu itu, kami akan menghancurkannya sehingga kau tidak dapat kembali ke mari. Maaf Rasiel. _

_Aku mencintaimu dan… selamat tinggal. _

Air mata Rasiel mengalir tanpa henti. Selesai ia membaca surat itu, ia langsung lari ke ruangan rahasia itu. Menggeser tiang dan menekan tombol hingga tembok itu berputar 180 derajat. Ia mengambil kunci tadi dan membuka pintu itu. Tetapi ketika pintu itu tidak dapat di ke dalam, Rasiel memaksa pintu itu untuk mengayun ke arahnya, pintu itu berhasil mengayun kearanya, tetapi di balik pintu itu hanya ada tembok menutup pintu itu lalu membukanya lagi, tetapi tembok yang samalah yang muncul. Ia mencobanya terus, tetapi tidak ada yang berubah. Rasiel jatuh dan menangis lebih keras.

"Giotto… GIOTTOOOO!" Rasiel meneriakan nama Giotto, tetapi itu adalah hal yang percuma karena Giotto tidak akan pernah dapat mendengar teriakan itu.

0o0o0o0

**Kali ini beneran uda selese kok ==v**

**Sekian fanfic Giosiel, maaf adegan ''itu'' nya jelek banget, saya ini kan amatiran untuk fanfic Rate M seperti ini. Mana perut gw ampe sakit perut ama kepala gw pusing pas ngetik adegan ''itu'' orz. **

**Btw… kalo saya rajin, KALO saya RAJIN, saya mau bikin sequelnya. **

**Please give me your review~**

**Thank you for read my story~ **


End file.
